Welcome to Valhalla, my Valkyrie
by DeathDragon130
Summary: I was called a Valkrie for my time in the war, but now I am in this Prison. I am now an animal in a cage waiting for my chance to paint these white walls red.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Valhalla, my Valkyrie: Chapter 1:**

**(Here's another Riddick fanfic. It'll be in 1st P.O.V and my first attempt at it.)**

I felt the need to smirk, but I kept my face blank as the two mercenaries led into what was to be my new found cell. I know what you are wondering: Who am I? And what did I do to get put into a Maximum Slammer?

So I'll tell you, my name is Anita "Valkyrie" Rivera, I got the nickname from a war I fought when I stood alone against a hundred or more Necromongers, I was too busy blooding my hands to really count, while New Mecca was trying to get back up to me. It's also what got me the three claws like marks on my right eye, so I didn't come out of the war unscathed. Anyway, I am 23 years old; my long black hair is placed into a tight bun with hair covering my right eye, which are brown, but that's enough about me for the moment time to head back into the present.

The Slammer that I was being brought into wasn't like the others it was designed to look more like a lab with caged animals inside. As the two mercs were leading up to the second story of the slammer I took noticed that this was probably the cleanest facility I had seen over the last two months. I felt my hands twitching to want to paint the nice white floors, walls and ceilings with another color maybe red might be a nice touch. I arrived in front of a large bared gate as they mercs opened the door they then pushed me inside. I noticed that this cell was defiantly larger than the other cells.

It had a bed with white sheets on the right and a toilet and sink on the other side I walked further in and noticed that there was a white throne chair in the back of it. I turned around my black leather high heeled boots making a squeaking sound as I tuned to face the mercs with a raised eyebrow.

"The doc wants you all nice and comfy since you are going to be the main attraction of his nice little projects…" One merc said with a smirk.

That was when I couldn't help, but allow a cruel smile play upon my lips before I responded," How lovely how soon can I paint the walls red?"

I could smell the fear coming of them in a cloud storm this made my smile widen slightly. I chuckled when they suddenly started to try and flee the room in a cool and collected manner, but was failing miserably at it. As soon as they were gone I looked up at the lights which seemed easy to get to. So I took out one of my chains that the dumb mercs didn't check me for and used it to destroy the light in my room. The room was now more to my liking since the more animalistic side of me hated white and it didn't bother my eyes as much. I walked back toward the room and sat in the throne chair, the supposed doctor that was running this place gave me. I could feel my tattoos that were on my body were humming.

Let me explain that theses tattoos were on my body since I was a child, above my left breast was the symbol of the black raptors (A/N: Think of the movie Aliens vs. Predators the symbols in the temple); the other tattoo was the head symbol of the Predators and it was located above my right breast. From there the tattoo's circled around my arms stopping on the top of my hands. The lower half of my stomach on the right side was the symbol for the Grey Raptors and on the left side was the symbol of the hellhounds. Under my throat was the symbol of the dragons that I grew up with and in the center of my chest was a Celtic Knot.

My shirt was one with no sleeves or any shoulder cloth at all, but it had a neck holder (A/N: Sorry for the crappy description if you think of those dresses with no sleeves and being held up by the neck, but in a sort of turtle neck form.) the rest ran down my back coming around to the front to cover my breast and there were three buttons that kept it closed. The back stopped at the ground and so it would drag slightly behind me as I walked. My black leathered pants covered my legs and disappeared underneath my leather high heel boots. I looked down and fixed my leather gloves I wondered what the good doctor was like.

I never really understood what my parents meant when they told me my tattoos gave me power until while I was fighting the Necromongers they began to glow as I slowly allowed my animal side out or when I was angry. It was then that I heard the doors to the other cells opening up and to my surprise the whole barred wall opened up automatically. I raised an eyebrow, but I got a sneaking feeling that it would be in my best interest to stay in my cell until the noise I heard down below cooled down. As I closed my eyes for a brief moment when I suddenly became alert to sound of heavy foot fall approaching my cell and from the echo of the sounds I could tell they weren't mercs.

"What the hell is in here? It's dark as hell in here. I thought all cells were supposed to be light, but didn't they stupid mercs bring in some chick to this cell?" A male voice asked.

I smirked as I opened my eyes before I said," Yes they are and yes they did… But do please continue on with your useless talk."

I could tell the three men weren't expecting my voice to come from the darkness," Stupid bitch…"

When he said that to me I could feel my animal side wanting to come out and rip these poor souls a new one. I felt my tattoos begin to glow giving a warm glow onto my caramel colored skin I soon gave them a cruel smile before I said," Bitch, huh?"

I stood up before running at the man that was in front of me. I jumped into the air performing a spin kick with enough force to snap his neck while sending flying down onto the main floors. I turned to the other two men who were now cowering away from me I scoffed before walking to where I sent the man flying. I looked over the railing I noticed that all the inmates were now looking at me most with fear.

"If anyone wants a piece of this bitch you better make sure your damn life is worth it. Or you'll end up like him." I yelled out before pointing to the now dead man.

It was then that I noticed a man sitting at the table that was wearing a black wife beater with caramel skin and he had on black goggles. He had no hair, but what was intriguing me was that animal side wanted to go and examine him. I turned and walked back into my cell which closed behind me as I went and sat back down a smirk suddenly plagued my face. I knew that being here was about to become a nice bloody battlefield.

**(Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my first attempt at a first person perspective. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Valhalla, my Valkyrie: Chapter 2:**

**(I would like thank forestreject and Sharpie-Maker1101 for their reviews for the reviews I received for the first chapter. Here's chapter two, hope forgive the name for the slammer I couldn't think of any good names for it. XP Enjoy.) **

It has been about two days since I arrived at this slammer after the confrontation with those three pathetic inmates I was now being brought food to my cell. To be honest I am a little suspicious and my thoughts were interrupted when two Mercs entered my cell.

"It iz good to see you are comfortable. My name is Doctor Aslick and I run Drachen Höhle (Dragons cave) Maximum Security Prison." He said with a thick accent.

I took a good look at him, the doc from what I could tell had blue eyes, short blonde hair that was slicked back and was wearing a black tux underneath his white lab coat. I simply snorted before looking at him and said," Well Doc gotta hand it to you for keeping it clean... But let's cut the chit chat and explain to me what you want? I know you don't have a nice animal attraction here."

The Doc chuckled before saying," Very Vell I shall. You my dear will be the main of focuse of my studies. You have magnificent power and so I will use you to make super soldiers... Not only that you are the last Furyan female..."

I narrowed my eyes slightly, that was when I realized he planned on using me as his breeding tool.

"Hate to disappoint you, Doc. But I ain't become your breeding tool... As for the Furyan part well I think you got the wrong woman." I replied back with a siniseter smirk.

"Ve shall see..." And with that the Doc left leaving me to my thoughts. I knew instantly that it was nearly time for my escape. It was then that I sensed a presence in my cell which caused my animal side to become curious. I let loose a growl when I then heard a growl in responce.

I smirked before I called out," Are you going to stay to the shadows or are you going to come out?"

"Not bad," a male voice replied back.

"I must be loosing my touch slightly if you got into my cell without my notice," I replied back as I closed my eyes. I did not sense any hostility from the person in my cell.

"You shouldn't be relaxed when there is a predator nearby," the male said in my right ear.

It was strange when my animal side began to purr and was growling I just opened my eyes and looked to right only to come face to face with the man I saw only two days ago. I could say I wasn't intrigued, but that would make me a liar and I don't lie… Well I don't lie often you could say.

"Why should a predator fear another? And on that note my I know the other predators name?" I asked with a slight smirk when I opened my eyes.

The man chuckled causing shiver to run down my spine, he then replied," The names Riddick."

"Anita," I replied back before I looked straight ahead before closing my eyes.

"Anita, huh? So tell me is true what the Doc said?" Riddick asked with curiosity.

"True about the Furyan thing I don't know. If I am last of my kind then I'll escape I refuse to be a breeder for some sicko…" I said with growl.

Riddick couldn't help, but chuckle darkly before replying," You truly are the Valkyrie they all speak of… Shall we see if you truly earn that nickname…?"

I smirked before I lashed out with my right fist, but I only managed to skim his cheek. I could almost hear him smirk before he used his right leg to try and hit me I quickly ducked out of the way. Only allowing his leg to break the back of the throne chair I could feel my adrenaline start to rush and my animal side was wanting out. I licked my lips as Riddick turned to face me. Soon Riddick and I were circling each other with panther like movement from both he and I. I could feel my tattoos hum as well and soon we were waiting for each other to make a move.

I slowly began to growl as I slowly let my animal side out, much to my surprise Riddick replied to my growl with one of his own. I decided to make the first move; I stuck at him with my right leg going for a high kick to his head. Riddick dodged my attack before he quickly grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall. Pain shot threw my body, but I took it knowing that I had much worse than what I was feeling. Before I could even move to attack he had me pinned me to the walk. His chest was pressed against mine and I could feel him growling deep within his chest.

I grinned slightly before quickly grabbing his shoulders lifting my legs up and used as much force as I could muster to send Riddick back into the other wall. As I landed on my feet I ran at him and quickly used my left leg to try and trip him up. But he managed to avoid it. He then grabbed me and threw my into the chair I landed in a sitting position as I managed to put onto its four legs. It was then that I realized that I couldn't hold back. And so I allowed my animal side to take over. I looked slowly back up at Riddick who was hunched over ready for another attack. I charged at him before jumping into the air to perform a spin kick, unfortunately, Riddick blocked it. He then grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground before grabbing me by the neck pinning me to the ground. I began to growl loudly at him and he returned it with a growl of his own. I quickly kicked him in the head sending him flying off me and it allowed me to quickly pin him down.

However it didn't last long for he used his upper body strength to roll us over so I was pinned down again. We continued to growl at each other as I stared at him it was then that I got a good scent of him. His sent was a natural one; it had been a long while since she smelt a male that wasn't caked in some sort of artificial scent. I was startled when I felt my animal side try to call out and connect to Riddick's like it was wanting to, dare I say it, mate with him. I was truly confused by it as well slightly scared by it. Soon it became apparent evident that Riddick had the same problem by the feel and scent coming from him. Riddick used his legs and muscular thighs to keep me pinned before he pulled up his goggles and looked back down at me.

I stared in wonderment before he leaned down and next to my left ear said," You can feel it can't you? The call of your animal side… Its driving me wild, but the question is will you heed now or later?"

I looked at him as his face was mere inches from my own before replying," I won't submit to you…"

Riddick chuckled darkly before he said to me," You sure about that?"

I glared up at him defiance in every part of my being, suddenly; Riddick slammed his lips onto mine. I could feel my body responding to his as I kissed him back I could the animalistic lust and possession in the kiss.

He pulled away smirking at me before saying," You say you won't submit to me, but your body says otherwise."

I didn't say anything back, but growled at him with slight anger. Riddick did nothing, but chuckle as he let me up. As I got up looking at Riddick I noticed that he was still smirking at me.

"How about a little game?" Riddick suggested.

My eyes narrowed at him with suspicion before replying," What game?"

"Let's see who gives in first," Riddick said eyes lighting with a gleam in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

"Very well I accept, but don't think I'll go down that easy," I replied my glare increasing.

"We'll see..." Was all Riddick said before he put back onto his goggles just as he turned leave he quickly pulled back around and slammed his lips onto mine one last time before releasing me before I could do anything. Riddick disappeared leaving me breathless and slightly aroused I couldn't help, but growl in anger. Things just got a lot more interesting in more ways than one, but I am determined not to let my animal side or my hormones submit to him.

**(Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.)**


End file.
